The 148th Hunger Games
by DragonKiller37
Summary: A world where children are forced to fight each other, 24 children go in. 23 die. 1 lives and they become the victor and live in riches and become famous and a celebrity around the entire Panem. Panem is North American after the war. No rebellion happened, Katniss died.
1. Tributes

_Sorry for this being uploaded after District 1 reapings I forgot to post this D: oh well enjoy this little bonus chapter._

* * *

><p>Head-gamemaker Olivia Smith POV<p>

Panem's leader President Jacqueline passed me the list of tributes for this years games. It will be one of the most interesting games, and it's the biggest pleasure for me to be this years head gamemaker it was the proudest moment of my life when she told me I was going to be the head gamemaker last year. Unfortunately my team from last year have decided to... uhh… stop breathing shall we say, the games last year was one of the most boring games.

3 dead in the bloodbath! YES 3! You heard me right, it was a pathetic excuse then at least 3/4 of the people left died from natural causes and poisoning, but she thought highly of me and said I'd be able to create a better arena this year. And to make it more 'interesting' we decided to rig some reapings with prominent members of rebellious groups. And a little interesting girl from 2 as well.

Let's see the list of tributes for this year shall we?

_District 1_

_Male Mace - 18_

_Female Brandi - 17_

_District 2_

_Male Blaze - 17_

_Female Aelina - 15_

_District 3_

_Male Techa 'Ben' - 14_

_Female Digit - 17_

_District 4_

_Male Troy - 18_

_Female Aqua - 16_

_District 5_

_Male Dina - 17_

_Female Spark - 17_

_District 6_

_Male Remus - 17_

_Female Copper - 14_

_District 7_

_Male Barker 'Mad Max' Johnson - 17_

_Female Amber - 15_

_District 8_

_Male Lea - 17_

_Female Jute - 12_

_District 9_

_Male Sun - 16_

_Female Amie - 15_

_District 10_

_Male Buck - 18_

_Female Emma - 13_

_District 11_

_Male Titan - 16_

_Female Willow - 13_

_District 12_

_Male Ash - 15_

_Female Mist - 16_

* * *

><p>Please if you have any suggestions for last names I'll happily add them, I couldn't think of any except for D7 Male D:<p> 


	2. District 1 Reapings

Reapings

Chapter 1 - District 1 Reapings

Mace POV

"Come on boys, we've got to go don't want Mace to be late for his reaping, do we?" Father shouted out to us in the back garden where we getting some final hand-to-hand combat training in.

Today was the day I was going to volunteer.

Today was the day I was going to bring my family honour.

My dear sister volunteered last year, she unfortunately died in the final 2 from a petty mistake I would of EASILY avoided, getting distracted by a little cut made her competitor a district 9 boy easily stab her in the heart immediately killing her.

I quickly rush inside to go prepare for the reapings, I had to look fresh as I would be broadcasted to my future allies from the career pack. I quickly brush my brown hair into a respective looking manner, put on a nice suit father got for me when he was out yesterday for business. As I look into the mirror, father must of gotten this made especially for me as the colours make my eyes pop and I look very handsome. I then head back downstairs to get a bite to eat and say farewell to my family as the next time I'll be seeing them is in the final goodbye room. Well, the final goodbye for 23 other tributes that is. As I'll be returning.

I rush out the door make my way to a pre-determined spot my girlfriend Diamond and I always meet up at. I give her a quick peck on the cheek as we start walking towards the reapings. Diamond has never officially trained to enter, her father would never let her as he was the mayor of District One and didn't want his honour being ruined by his daughter possibly dying in the games. We quickly check in and I stand on the edge of the 18 year old section so I'm prepared to dash in to volunteer.

The mayor stands up and gives his speech I've heard too many times to care and quickly zone out, till I see our escort stand up. "Are we all ready to see who our wonderful tributes for this years amazing Hunger Games will be?" She asks in a high pitched voice that actually hurts my head. She steps over to the male bowl and pulls out a name no one will ever hear. I quickly shout out "I volunteer as tribute!" before anyone has a chance to take my spotlight.

I then lightly jog my way up to the stage, just incase anyone decided to pull a fast one. Once I get there I grab the microphone and say "It's a wonderful opportunity to be able to represent this amazing district in the Hunger Games, I'll be sure to bring home honour and a victor! Second is the first loser!" I finish with our family motto after our sister coming second. The escort then moves to the females bowl and I zone out not caring really who it is.

Brandi's POV

I see Mace managed to volunteer and make it to the stage in one piece and I'm very happy for him, now I have to manage to do the same. I hear him finish his speech with that silly motto they came up with and the escort congratulate him, I then see her move to the females bowl. I spare a quick glance around and my heart skips a beat, Mandi, my arch rival from the academy I see is preparing to run for the spot as well. Let's see how well she can pit against me, the pre-determined district 1 female tribute, I've been getting special training for running and quick hand-to-hand combat to disable someone for a brief time to grab a weapon or in this case run ahead.

I just catch the escort saying "Jordana" a 13 year old girl with huge promise I've seen who's just started training. Unfortunately Mandi got the headstart from me being distracted by the name call out, luckily for me I'm excellent in throwing knives, or in this case heels, I quickly slip my heels off and expertly knock the back of her knees out and make her crash to the ground and I quickly step over her and sprint to the stage.

"Well hello dear, that was quite an excellent shot you did to that girl" I hear the escort chirp next to me, "and what's your name?" I then take the microphone off her and speak out to the crowd "My name is Brandi Stevens, expect to hear that name at the end of the games announced as victor, I'm sure as hell gonna be there to the end!" I finish to amazing applause, I just lap in. I think that was quite satisfactory as a first impression to everyone!

The escort claps quite as loud as everyone else, after the clapping has ended she asks us to shake hands. And me and Mace quickly shake hands and he gives me a reassuring smile and we head into the justice building, the part I've been dreading most about volunteering. The final goodbyes, where I have to stay farewell to my family for possibly a month! I'm sure my brother will just constantly be bombarding me with tips, he's the only one we didn't tell incase he freaked out.


	3. District 2 Reapings

Chapter 2 - District 2 Reapings

Aelina's POV

I wake up to my empty house as I always have since the age of 13 where I got mad and kinda murdered my family one day after training, but at least one good thing came from it. I didn't ever have to go into the games and they will get someone else to volunteer in my place if I ever get called up or if I attempt to volunteer.

I still remember it vividly, it comes back and haunts me and I'm afraid it will for the rest of my life. I had just got through with training and thinking it is incredibly stupid what they make us go through 'preparing' for these games, only people with massive mental problems will volunteer and practically write their own death sentence, now at least I'm banned from all professionally run training academies.

**Two years ago**.

''_I'm home!" I shout out to my family after I got back from another stupid day of being chucked around and chucking other kids around. I wonder to myself why my parents even still make me do this stupid training, I've told them multiple times I'm not volunteering no matter what. My stupid brother is going to volunteer next year, the trainers said he was ready this year but my parents wouldn't let him until his final year, bunch of idiots whatever way you look at it he's going to his death, unless by some miracle he survives. That's when I walk into the lounge and see them all there watching a past games with this look I can't quite place and I just flip and walk into the kitchen grab a knife and start slicing them all up. By my sudden attack I caught them all off guard, I quickly ended my brother as he was the trained fighter and could take me down, then my dear sister who regrets the day she wasn't able to volunteer well at least now she won't have to regret it any longer. I then finish with my parents simply slitting their throats I then chuck my knife at my four year old sister who has no idea what's going on, and collapse in the blood. That's where I was found by the peacekeepers when they came looking for my brother because he didn't show for training. _

_I was taken in front of the jury in District 2 and given my formal sentencing of no training and banning from all professional gyms, if I am found inside a gym the trainers and I will be shot on site. I could practically jump for joy at this sentencing. But the worst was yet to come and they then made me live back in that terrible house and fend for myself from this point onwards._

**Present day.**

I quickly dress in suitable clothing and make myself look presentable just incase the cameras look onto my face if I by some miracle get reaped. I head to the reapings by myself as everyone is too afraid to look after me, heck, even be my friend incase the government thought they were secretly training me and got shot.

I make it to the reaping just as the mayor is finishing his speech, I didn't realise how late I was. Our stupid little escort who looks no older than 8, but must be 50 something, heads to the reaping ball and picks out the lucky tribute who gets someone to volunteer for them, she heads to the mic and reads the name.

My name.

I'm shocked for a second before remembering what district I'm in and someone will volunteer when I make it up to the stage. When I start walking I see the mayor look to the girls section and drags his finger over his throat.

I'm dead meat.

He's saying if someone volunteers, their family will have an accident. He wants me out of this district and quick.

Blaze's POV

I hear the girls name get picked and I'm shocked when it's Aelina, but I'm even more shocked that 1) no one volunteered for her and 2) I'm going to have to work with her in the games. This is my second to final year in volunteering but the trainers think it is my best shot to go in this year seeing as I'm able to use any weapon to cause enough damage to seriously hurt someone, and I could forget by next year. Unlikely, but hey.

I hear the boys name get called and it pulls me out of my thoughts, I shout out sharply "I volunteer" my father always said a first impression is a lasting impression. And seeing as District 2 usually leads the career pack I need to seem like a strong competitor to get that spot. I calmly walk up to the stage and the escort asks for my name. I speak strong but short, "Blaze Harding" then step back and wait for the part to shake Aelina's hand and be able to go into the justice building to await goodbyes, for which I know Aelina won't have anyone say goodbye to.


	4. District 3 Reapings

Techa POV

I wake up early knowing it's reaping day and if I want to try tinkering I'll have to dress and be ready early as my parents are too busy off inventing and stuff, I'm an inventor myself as well. Not like them though, I invent items more to my likings rather than the Capitols. Such as torture devices and weaponry, I know if the Capitol found out Id be in massive amounts of trouble. But when I start tinkering with all the machinery and different bits and pieces I manage to scavenge I'm in my own world and nothing can bother me, I only take a little each day to try and make sure they don't see. But I have almost been caught a couple times.

I rush to my desk and pull out my box and grab a nifty trap I've been working on. It grabs the opponent in a hold in which they can't escape and knocks them unconscious, it's a bit evil but if I'm ever going into the hunger games I'll hope to be able to put some of these traps to use. In 4 years I'm thinking of possibly volunteering as my parents don't care what I do anyway.

I look outside and see families already moving towards the square, I ponder to myself 'I suppose I have to pack this up and head to the square to see the poor male and female we'll never see again' so I pack my items up hide it under my bed and start walking towards the square. While walking I catch up with my best friend Josh, he's the only one who knows about my uh... Interesting hobby... He shoots me a glance that asks "have you been making anything today?" I nod while I look straight ahead and see the lights in the distance, oh what I would do to have my hands on those circuits in the lights and cameras from the Capitol, at least if I do go I'll get to see all the fancy technology, I wonder if in the training centre Id be allowed to make electronic timing mechanisms.

"Ow" I recoil and stare daggers at who just pricked my finger, stupid Capitol people stealing our blood to keep watch of the 12-18 year olds of all the districts, I wonder how many kids there are in other districts, there seems so many in 1, 2 and 11 but I'm sure there's more kids that don't even have to go, in 12 there seems so little and no one looks happy there. I bump into someone and they knock me out of my thoughts, oh great this definitely isn't my lucky day, Davis the school bully, I was going to hear about this later. I mumble a quick apology and scurry away looking for Josh. Before I locate him I hear the mayor start his speech, even though I've listened to it from as young as I can remember I still find it interesting to hear about the rebels, I bet the rebels could of taken the Capitol if they had smarter people in head and instead of scaling the mountains take the railroads or just keep all the districts and let the Capitol starve and die out, I'm sure if I was in charge of the rebel.. "Why'd you push me?" I ask a boy who's pushing me away from him and I look around and everyone's looking at me with pity in their eyes.

Oh god...

I was picked for The Hunger Games.

I'm so dead, but with my traps I might survive of wild animals, what if there aren't any wild animals and we have to eat each other. I think quickly 'this isn't the time to worry about that, walk up to the stage and see who your district partner is, hopefully she can help you and possibly you can become allies together' so I slowly walk up not smiling but not crying or looking fearful and stand as proud as possible on the stage.

Now the girls turn.

Digit POV

Oh my god, that Techa kid is so weird he just stood there with this blank expression until gadget one of my cousins pushed him and he suddenly reacted. I crossed my fingers desperately hoping not to be picked, this was my second to final year and I hadn't taken out any tesserae when I know for a fact half of the girls in here have taken out over 30 helpings.

When I hear the words forming on our escorts mouth "dig" I know it's going to be me, so I start pushing my way forward and walk calmly towards the stage. I know I can survive my brains alone might allow me into the career pack and help them out seeing as usually their all half brained idiots who make obvious mistakes, or care too much about their beauty and injuries. I have quick reflexes and I'm an ok shot with a knife, alright I'll admit it I've done a sneaky bit of knife throwing with our kitchen knives just as practise because it seemed SO fun.

Me and Techa shake hands, it takes all my pride not to wipe it on my dress both not to mess it up and not to embarrass him, if my career pack idiot fails I'll see if we can join an alliance together. The two brainiacs in the final two, that'll be an excellent show. Not.

We make our way into the justices building and I think how my mother and father are going to handle this, I'm their little girl, I'm their only child.


	5. District 4 Reapings

District 4

Troy POV

The waves crashing into the side of the boat makes me want to just stay in bed but I know I have to get up, we dock 12 times a year. All 12 times we dump fish and crabs we catch from out far as its a waste of time to come in to port too often when we don't get a lot. This day is the day we come in for the reaping, we only stayed in port once and that was 10 years ago when my older brother was in the games. Unfortunately I don't remember much about him, but me and father never stay in port since.

Except this year he will, because for this year he will become a lonely man until I return, as this year I will be volunteering. He's been training me for years out on the ship with the spears we use to catch shark and massive tunas we see off the side, he also trained me in knives but I'm going to have learn survival tactics at the Capitol.

I know I should be scared, but to be honest I'm not. It's only ever been me and my father and he's just going to hire some people who graduate this year if for some reason I don't return, but that's a very unlikely case I won't return. But I know I will, then me and father can live in riches. The reason I haven't spoken about my mother was because the one thing I do remember from the brothers game was my mother going stir crazy and trying to attack peacekeepers saying it was their fault her son was dead and she was quickly shot down.

I quickly hop out of bed realising how long I spent dreaming and I didn't want to be late as then I'd miss my opportunity and be stuck on the boats forever, I strip naked and dive off the ship for a quick swim before dressing and heading to the reapings.

Aqua POV

"I'm coming! Just finishing my hair!" I scream down to my mother. I luckily gained her natural beauty but that didn't stop my from making myself look perfect for my special day. I remember overhearing my parents talking about an arranged marriage with a disgusting snotty boy from the 3rd richest man in District 4. I was having none of having my life controlled by them so I decided to volunteer, I'm from District 4 so I'll be auto-accepted into the career pack and my beauty will get me sponsors.

I'm set!

* * *

><p>I see our escort heading to the boys bowl, this year he decided to "spruce" it up a bit and do the boys first. I didn't mind because I could see who I could possibly seduce into protecting me. The escort dips into the bowl and before he was able to pick a name out I hear a strong voice, but a voice I've never heard before shout out "I volunteer" I peer around and see who said it. A strapping male who walks from the 18 year old section, I'm guessing he's a weird deep-sea fisher who doesn't come to school but learns out there from his parents. Enough about him, him and the escort have chit-chatted about the honor and stupid things, now my time to shine, my time to embarrass my parents, ruin their rep, ruin everything they tried ruling over me!<p>

She picks out a girls name I wait to see if it's my lucky day and I actually get picked, unfortunately it wasn't, so I shout out in my strongest and least fearful voice "I volunteer!" And I calmly walk up to the stage before anyone could stop me. I was practically quivering in excitement in preparation of seeing my fathers face at my obvious defiance at him!

Once I reach the stage I look out over the people and spot my father and see his shocked angry face and laugh at him in my head as I didn't want to seem crazy, hopefully he doesn't bother to come say goodbyes. Talking about goodbyes me and (I can't remember his name, uh oh) shake hands and walk together into the justice building. I quickly whisper "what's your name I wasn't listening as I was preparing to go up myself?" I blush and he whispers back "it's Troy, and your next question yes I lived out at sea"

Ahh that explains why I've never seen him at school. I wonder how he looks so strapping when I doubt he's had time to train out there, and if he has he can't of trained with a lot. To be fair I haven't trained myself, but the pure reason was because I wasn't planning on enter and I know my father wasn't ever planning on me entering.

Oh well! Screw him and his rules! I'm free to do how I please!


	6. District 5 Reapings

District 5

Spark POV

I wake up to the banging of pots and groan, all reapings they wake us up early for no reason as no one works or does anything till reapings. I see no point in going as I'm volunteering next year even if I don't get picked this year.

Since I was 14 I decided my fate, if I lived past the reapings I was going to have a boring life and a boring job. So from that moment every day I've been working on my strength and running capacity. I'll be training non-stop at the weapons station once I get to the capitol as if I was caught with weapons I'd be killed on sight as I could be starting a rebellion. But I'm not stupid enough to get caught training so I wake up early or stay out late in the twilight training.

I wake up and stretch my aching muscles. Maybe today will be different, maybe today we'll get 2 worthy tributes heading into the arena and we might finally have a win. Now I know I'm training but I'm not training as hard or as well as the careers so I don't have as easy as a chance as them, but unlike them I have a brain so I'll be surviving on my stamina and that to outlive the careers and possibly try stealing some of their supplies when they go out hunting to be able to get a weapon and possibly food. But if we're in a forest I'll be able to survive off of talents I learn during training.

I head down to the kitchen area and help our cook 'Sue' finish up breakfast, I quickly eat my fill and go upstairs and change into some pants I managed to bargain for last year. They're extremely comfy and stretchy, the perfect running pants. I do my hair into a simple ponytail to keep it out of my face and go for a run, I take my normal route which bypasses by any peacekeeper walk.

Unlucky for me I hear boots behind me and I know I'm in deep trouble, the only people who wear boots are the rich (who don't run) and peacekeepers. I try and duck behind a building but I feel my ponytail get grabbed and I spin around and glare at him. "Because it's reaping day I'll let you go for now, but if I ever catch you 'running' around the district I'll have you arrested, and don't think I will because you look like you could be running off to or have stole something now GO" I let out a massive sigh and ran back to the orphanage.

* * *

><p>Once I got there I quickly changed into something I like and head off towards the reapings to meet up with my two best friends Jono and Decima. We've been friends for as long as we all can remember. Granted we all have hit our heads at school, but we still are best friends! We meet up just off from the town square and walk towards the check in area together as me and Decima are an age apart and Jono is a boy. We all got signed in and head to our separate pens. I look around and try take a guess at who was going to be reaped by the number of tesserae they've got in and whether they look poor or not.<p>

The mayor got up and started his boring, dragging speech. I somehow stayed awake, not sure how. Then the escort comes out with his silly wig that looks absolutely ridiculous on a male. He walks over to the girls ball and pulls out a name that I've never heard before, I immediately become confused as I know pretty much everyone in this district. She walks out almost immediately and I suddenly realise why.

She's blind… She'll stand no chance in the arena. I shout out without realising "I volunteer as tribute" and step out, I hear Decima shout out but don't hear exactly what. I step towards the stage in a confident manner, I just hope I don't get a absolute wimp as a district partner. Granted I will try get into the career pack just to get supplies but they'll likely say no so I need a back up plan.

* * *

><p>Dina POV<p>

I hear Selina's name get called out and I immediately feel angry at the capitol, they're sending blind people into the games to immediately get killed off it's so infuriating. Then Spark a girl widely known for training volunteered, and I saw what I think for the first time was she was feeling sympathy. After all the drama ends the escort heads to the male bowl and I tense up, I'm 17 so I only have this and next year left for reaping.

Then I hear it the thing I was dreading most, apart from my mother not ever returning from her coma. She was put into a coma after our father died to try and recover from her madness. "Dina Johnson" I hear the escort shout out again so I step outside of my pen and walk towards the stage slowly. While walking I try hide my nervousness and shaking, as I reach the top I see Spark roll her eyes as she looks over me. I guess any district allies isn't happening this year for district 5.

The escort asks us to shake hands and Spark tries to break my hand as we shake and I head into the justice building for an hour of torture as I'll listen to Spark saying her goodbyes while I sit there with no one planning on coming to see me. Maybe a doctor will in case I have have any last words to give to my mother

What fun this will be!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author Note:<em>**

_Woooo! My first ever chapter over 1000 words, excited! :D_


End file.
